


OBSERVE

by AccidentallyTheWholeFanfic



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Fujin the Creeper, Humor, Just for THE SEXUAL THRILL!, M/M, Parody, Romance, Smut, THE SEXUAL THRILL!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccidentallyTheWholeFanfic/pseuds/AccidentallyTheWholeFanfic
Summary: Fujin's feeling frisky, but Seifer already has an appointment to fuck Squall in the woods under the thinly-veiled excuse of sparring practice. That doesn't mean that Fujin can't tag along and watch, though. Watch, and comment on the proceedings, and completely unnerve Squall in the process. Slash. Written because I am shameless human trash.





	

"Wheneeeeeverrrr saaaang my sooongs... hmmm hmm hmmmm, hmm hmm hmmmmm..."

Seifer's warbling drowned out the rush of the tap, and the words were quickly muffled by the mouthwash he swished around and gargled happily, before spitting it out into the sink and shooting his reflection a predatory grin. Strawberry-blonde hair combed, teeth bright and shiny, and a dab of cologne applied to his wrists and his neck - if it weren't for the tank top and sweatpants he was sporting, he mused, he would've looked like he'd just stepped off the cover of a fashion magazine.

Slinging the damp towel around his neck, he strutted out into his bedroom at the Timber Hotel, listening to the crickets sing peacefully through the open window and coming to a bit of a halt when he spotted the unexpected figure sitting on his bed. She kept her stoic gaze trained on him, looking dignified even in a sheer black nighty and garters.

Seifer smirked. Apparently, he'd forgotten to inform her of his plans for tonight. "Yo, Fuj."

"SEIFER," Fujin returned cordially. "SEX?" At this, she uncrossed her legs to show him just how short the nighty really was, especially in the absence of panties.

Shrugging apologetically, Seifer bent over his bedside dresser to pull out a pair of socks while Fujin fixed his ass with an unblinking stare. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to take a rain check on your wind tunnel, Fuj," he responded romantically, plopping down on the bed next to her as she scowled and folded her arms. "Hey, I thought you knew I was going to go sparring with Squall tonight!"

"WET," she informed him curtly, getting the towel handed to her for this remark. She scrunched it up in her fist and scowled down at it, before glaring over at Seifer again. "REALLY?"

"Use it to dry off," he quipped, springing up off the bed once more before she could punch his teeth in. "Besides, it isn't like I'm your _only_ fuck buddy around, yeah? Where's Raijin?"

"SEX," Fujin spat bitterly, huffing and flopping backwards onto the bed to stare reproachfully at the whirling ceiling fan. "...FRUSTRATION."

"Yeah, it's a bitch," Seifer agreed glibly, slipping his gloves and a small tube into the pockets of his sweats and running his fingers through his hair. He honestly did feel _somewhat_ bad for Fujin - the past week had been spent monitoring suspicious activity near the former site of Galbadia Garden, following reports of a group of insurgents setting their sights on Deling City in the wake of President Deling's assassination and Sorceress Edea's mysterious disappearance.

It was a pointless endeavor, as far as Seifer was concerned - especially with Balamb Garden's finest dispatched to handle the situation - but a threat was still a threat, which left little time for anything other than sleep, stakeouts, and training. But tonight, Seifer was set to train with Squall, Raijin was out somewhere probably getting the "ya know"s fucked out of him for a few hours, and Fujin...

"RAGE," she sighed crossly, throwing an arm over her face. Lifting it slightly, she once again fixed her gaze on Seifer with her un-patched eye. "SO. COMMANDER?" she queried, silver brow raised.

"Yeah." Seifer let out a lewd chuckle. " _That_ kind of sparring. With our dicks," he elaborated needlessly.

Fujin had figured as much. Damn it. Still, he was being rather brazen about it, considering Squall still had an actual, official girlfriend, who had been sent out to Timber with them as part of the mission. She apparently didn't mind Squall and Seifer clashing their oiled-up gunblades together every now and then - Fujin had heard her slyly ribbing Squall about it often enough - but it seemed rather disrespectful to do so when she was right there in the damn city, staying in the same hotel as they were. Couldn't they wait until they were back at Garden and fuck in the necking section of the training center or something, like normal people?

"HEARTILLY?" Fujin finally pressed, propping herself up on her elbows.

"Ahh..." Seifer waved his hand. "Rinoa was called to Deling City to assist her old man. Diplomacy talks with Esthar, I think. Bury the hatchet on official terms, set up trade relations."

Fujin snorted. Sure, Rinoa _was_ the General's daughter, and she seemed nice enough - and pushy enough, albeit ridiculously goody-goody at times - but the girl did not strike her as any sort of budding diplomat whatsoever. Maybe a budding dog groomer or something cutesy and kitschy like that, giving poodles stupid haircuts - but _politics?_ Hell no. Quistis seemed like a much more reasonable choice for diplomatic proceedings. Hell, _Selphie_ was higher on that dubious list, and Selphie's idea of diplomacy probably involved C4 or waterboarding when spontaneous declarations of peace didn't work out. "WHY?"

"You've clearly never met the _President_ of Esthar," Seifer responded simply, rolling his eyes and patting Fujin on the knee as he made to get up. "Rinoa's a teenage girl, President Loire has the _mind_ of a teenage girl, plus she's dating his kid - match made in heaven." Spreading his arms out, he shrugged and shook his head. "Squally-boy's been pretty pissy since he can't exactly leave here to play Security Knight to his little ex-Sorceress, so I told him we could work out some of that aggression next time we have a night free. And since the Chicken-wuss's squad is running surveillance on that rebel faction tonight..." He winked at Fujin, holding out his wrist. "Think it's too much?"

With an agitated groan, Fujin hauled herself all the way upright and leaned forward to sniff Seifer's proffered wrist, immediately recoiling in disgust. Her lips curled into a sneer. "EW. DEATH."

"Nah-" Seifer raised his eyebrows, decided to sniff the wrist himself, and shrugged again when he found nothing offensive about the fragrance. Sure, he was going to sweat it off while sparring anyway, but if he was lucky, he could try and get the scent into Squall's clothes to piss him off. That would be fun. " _Eau de Esthari,_ actually. Had it imported. Doing my part to help jump-start trade between the great nations, see?"

"DISGUST," the silver-haired woman spat flatly, shaking her head. As Seifer muttered "Suit yourself" and turned to leave with a little wave, she cleared her throat to stop him in the doorway. A questioning glance was thrown over his shoulder, and she folded her arms authoritatively. "ACCOMPANY."

"Huh?" Seifer turned around completely now, head tilted in befuddlement. "Sorry, Fuj. Squally may be up to fool around sometimes, but he doesn't do group stuff. I've tried." Or maybe Squall _was_ into orgies, but just didn't want to share Rinoa. Hell, maybe _Rinoa_ didn't want to share Rinoa. It was all fine by Seifer, anyway - Squall's ass was acceptably sweet.

Scoffing, Fujin shook her head. A three-way? How long had he known her, again? "WATCH," she explained patiently, causing Seifer's eyes to light up with understanding.

"Ohhhh... hmm." He tapped his foot thoughtfully, hands jammed in his pockets. "...Maybe? I mean, if you can be discreet about it - I'm cool with whatever, but I'm not sure he'd really care to know he's got an audience when I'm fucking him harder than those missiles fucked Trabia."

"RUDE," Fujin scolded him, shaking her head. She would've at least gone for something long-past, like "harder than the Lunar Cry fucked the Centra civilization."

"Yeah, probably too soon for that... so?" Seifer continued, eyebrow going up again. "You gonna try and keep your vagina on the hush?"

After a moment's thought on the subject, Fujin shrugged. She wasn't making any promises, but she could _try_ , she supposed, and Seifer knew she had the final say regardless of what she promised. A good show was worth it, and while Squall was still a pansy-ass little sissy as far as she was concerned - surviving Time Compression or not - he was still a fucking _hot_ pansy-ass little sissy. "AGREED. TENTATIVE."

"Eh." That was good enough for Seifer. He, too, knew that he couldn't win an argument with Fujin. "Alright, put some actual clothes on and follow me."

"AFFIRMATIVE," Fujin responded, heading for the door connecting Seifer and Raijin's room to hers and Quistis's so she could go get dressed. Seifer heard a muffled admonishment from the other side, followed by Fujin's succinct explanation: "SEX." The door swung back open moments later, Quistis's exasperated muttering floating into the other room for a moment. "DEPARTING."

"...to Squall about these room assignments later," Quistis was heard grumbling, before the door closed once more.

\------------------------

With a swagger in his step and a cocky smirk on his face, Seifer sauntered into the clearing and cracked his knuckles, giving a slight bow to the stone-faced brunet standing on the other side of the clearing. Fujin had taken a spot among the shadowed foliage where she could watch the proceedings unnoticed, and gunblades had been left behind tonight in favor of unarmed combat to ensure their skills were up to snuff in the event that they found themselves in such a situation on the battlefield.

And, Seifer knew, because that official explanation was most likely complete bullshit, and that Squall just wanted a valid-sounding excuse for them to get up-close and personal with each other. No objections there.

"Commander Squally-boy," Seifer greeted snidely, prompting the other boy to huff and roll his eyes.

"I _am_ still your superior," Squall warned him, though a small smirk was nonetheless trying to tug at his own lips. He rarely liked to actually pull rank on others in earnest, unless absolutely necessary. "Keep that in mind, _Lieutenant_."

"I'll keep that in mind when I'm making you my bitch, _sir,_ " Seifer countered mockingly, feeling a small flash of satisfaction across his gut at the sight of Squall raising a challenging eyebrow at this remark. They started to circle each other now, slowly, keeping the distance between them even. "Better hope you're as good with your hands as you are with your gunblade."

Part of Squall - in particular, a long, hard, throbbing part of him, already raring to go - wanted to point out that Seifer knew _damn_ well just how good he was with his hands. Another part - or maybe the same one as before - wanted to ask Seifer how he was so sure who would be the bitch _this_ time. And his mouth just wanted to point out that Seifer smelled like a whore from Dollet.

Instead, he just lunged with a soft grunt, watching Seifer hop to the left to avoid him and seamlessly moving into a punch that the blond narrowly avoided. Grabbing Squall's wrist, Seifer wrenched it to knock the other boy off-balance, only for Squall to unexpectedly lurch forward and tangle their legs together to bring Seifer down with him. Landing on his back, Squall made to flip Seifer away, only for the blond to reach out and grab him by his shirt, the momentum sending them tumbling in a ball across the clearing.

They untangled and sprang back to their feet in short order, their hair mussed, and their tank tops and sweatpants grass-stained and slightly torn.

"Chicken-wuss teach you that?" Seifer asked, cocking an eyebrow when Squall nodded. "Huh. Little fucker."

"You'd learn a lot from Zell if you'd just shut up every so often and let him teach you instead of always riling him up," Squall pointed out dryly, licking his lips and getting back into a fighting stance.

"I could," Seifer conceded nonchalantly. "But... I could also do THIS!" On that last word, he threw himself at Squall with his left fist aimed for the face, smirking as Squall blocked it easily and using the moment of distraction to drive his other fist into the brunet's stomach, hard enough to throw him off-balance.

As Squall staggered back a bit and made to right himself again, Seifer caught both of his arms and latched onto him like a barnacle, legs around the other boy's slim waist, sending Squall tumbling backwards and landing him flat on his back again. Seifer was left panting on top of him and grinning victoriously.

"You okay?" he managed, neither moving from where he was straddling Squall's firm, chiseled torso, nor letting go of his arms - which where now splayed above his head, palms up.

"Been through worse," Squall muttered back, almost feeling insulted that Seifer even had to ask. Still, he reminded himself, the fact that Seifer had ever even asked at _all_ was a marked change from the arrogant, self-serving asshole he'd known throughout their years at Balamb Garden. As he pondered this, his thoughts were distracted by the feel of Seifer's erection pressing quite brazenly against his flat stomach, with only thin layers of cotton separating their skin from direct contact. "How about you?"

"I think you can tell," Seifer responded simply, a feral leer on his face as he ground his hips slowly and leaned down over Squall so that their faces were only inches apart. He licked his lips and whispered in the other boy's ear: "Can you tell?"

Not even flinching - let alone shuddering - at the feel of Seifer's hot breath washing over his ear, Squall nodded. "You should probably move a little lower, then," he murmured huskily, watching Seifer's grin widen, feeling the other boy shift and reposition himself so that their hard, pulsing cocks were-

"FINISH HIM," the foliage demanded.

With a start and a cry of surprise that he'd have to be mortified about later, Squall bolted up into a siting position, nearly throwing Seifer off of him as he looked around the clearing with wide eyes. "What the hell?!" he muttered, face pulling into a severe frown. " _Fujin?!_ "

To their right, a patch of raspberry bushes rustled and swore. "DISCOVERY," it declared. "IGNORE."

"You're just hearing things, man," Seifer tried to assure him, rubbing Squall's shoulder and getting his hand wrenched away. He tumbled to the ground as Squall stood up and went stalking over to the bushes, looking murderous.

"IGNORE," the bushes repeated, rustling again as Fujin swiftly crab-walked around to the other side of the clearing, prompting Squall to bury his face in his hand and curse under his breath.

"Seifer, what in Hyne's name is Fujin _doing_ here?" he snapped, his voice muffled by his palm.

Seifer blinked, getting to his feet and pulling his hitching sweatpants back up - never mind that if he managed to get things going his way again, the pants would be back off in short order. "Fujin's here?" he asked innocently, getting fixed with a murderous stare for his troubles. Rolling his eyes and rubbing the back of his neck, he sighed, shoulders slumping. "Hyne's sake. Okay, fine. Fuj wanted to come along and watch us fuck because she's a pervert and she was grouchy that nobody would fuck her."

"AFFIRMATIVE," Fujin called from her new hiding spot, clear across from them. "LONELY."

"What?!" Squall sputtered, swiping his hand across his face and running his fingers through his now-messy hair in disbelief. "You must be kiddi-of course you're not kidding," he grumbled, finally slapping his forehead. " _Damn_ it, Seifer..."

Seifer shrugged, spreading his arms out and shaking his head. "Hey, I can tell her to buzz off, if you want. You're still in the mood, right?"

Arms crossed, Squall shifted his weight from foot-to-foot, mulling it over. Well, he was certainly still hard, and the very tempting bulge in the front of Seifer's sweats told him all he needed to know about his sparring partner's willingness to keep going. No way they could continue their practice with that sort of distraction stealing precious blood from their brains.

Plus, it wasn't like they could keep up their sloppy pretense for much longer, either way. He'd chosen to forego weapons tonight for a reason. And, hell, if it kept Fujin's morale up to watch...

 _Wait, what?_ he thought in disbelief, uttering a low growl in his throat. Fujin may have been appointed Captain of Seifer's squad, but Squall was _their_ superior. Why the _hell_ was he preparing to agree to this? "...Whatever," he grumbled, folding his arms and tapping his foot. "Fine. I'm too horny to really care much right now, either way. As long as she keeps quiet." Because that thing she did when she spoke really unnerved him.

"AGREED," Fujin conceded, sounding... pleased, as far as Squall could tell. He didn't really give two shits, he just knew his blood had suddenly run cold. "FUCK," she added concisely.

" _I'm_ the commander, _I'll_ give the order to fuck," Squall reminded her tersely, eyes still fixed intently on Seifer's. Their chests were heaving, and the air around them still crackled with sexual tension. He gave a short nod. "...Alright, I think we're good."

"Yes, sir," Seifer purred, his voice husky with lust as Squall pushed him up against a nearby tree and nipped at his exposed throat, moving up to press their lips and bodies together.

Seifer didn't mind the rough bark scraping against the back of his body, too enticed by the feel of Squall's cock rubbing against his and drawing out soft moans that allowed Squall's tongue to slip between his parted lips. Taking the brunet's lower lip between his teeth, he sucked greedily and buried his fingers in the soft, mussed-up hair, his other hand snaking between their groins to rub flat against Squall. The other boy groaned shamelessly and ground his hips forward at the contact, cupping Seifer's ass with his own hands and kneading it roughly.

Sucking the tip of the blond's tongue for a moment, Squall pulled away, flushed and panting hard in the moonlight, eyes glazed over. He and Seifer were now stroking each other slowly through the sweatpants, the blond fighting to keep from rolling his own hips up against the touch. Squall would like that too much.

"Strip down," Squall instructed, his voice not quite as firm as he'd have liked. He licked his lips and nodded, as if confirming his own words. " _Now._ "

"That an order?" Seifer taunted, lightly squeezing the bulge between Squall's legs and drawing out a startled moan.

" _Yeah,_ it... y-yes," Squall corrected hastily, though his eyelids fluttered shut all the same as Seifer kept up with the fondling. "Hyne's _sake,_ you... you..."

Seifer smirked, raising an eyebrow. "Bastard?" he supplied smugly, biting his lip when Squall's hand slipped down the front of his sweats to stroke him more directly. A shiver ran down his spine, mirroring the way Squall's finger traced tortuously down the front of his cock " _Fuck,_ okay! I'll take 'em off... get out of there before you make me come..."

Resisting the urge to harp on Seifer about his lack of stamina - because really, the groping had put _him_ pretty close to the edge, too - Squall watched hungrily as Seifer peeled off the thin white tank top, exposing a well-toned upper body with thin scars cast into relief under the moonlight. The boots and socks were removed next, much more slowly than Squall was comfortable with, and just as Seifer hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his sweats and started rolling them down his hips, he halted. Another infuriating smirk played across his lips.

"Why'd you stop?" Squall asked, not quite succeeding at keeping a slight whine out of his voice, and feeling his cock throb with frustration.

"You're wearing more than me," Seifer pointed out, blue eyes smoldering. "I'm feeling self-conscious."

Asshole. Squall pressed him back against the tree, pinning his arms above his head and staring hard into Seifer's eyes. Their lips were only centimeters apart. "The hell you are," he growled softly, tightening his grip on Seifer's wrists and pressing their cocks firmly together. "I expect you to finish undressing when I let go of your wrists. Are we clear?"

Grinning, Seifer inclined his head haughtily. "Well, well, Squally-boy. Getting a little worked _up,_ are we?" At this, he ground their erections together again, making both of them shudder and moan. "Guess I'd better listen to the Commander, then."

"That'd be smart," Squall agreed, his voice trembling and cracking slightly. He dropped Seifer's wrists, letting the blond continue removing his sweatpants. "For you, anyway."

"You wound me, Squally," Seifer said dryly, kicking the sweats aside, and winding his arms around Squall's waist. In the back of his mind, he couldn't help but wonder how Fujin was enjoying the show. She was being mercifully quiet for now. "So... you gonna get naked too? Huh?" Squeezing Squall's ass, he sucked in a sharp breath when Squall's rough hand wrapped around his freed cock and stroked it. " _Hyne,_ yes... I wanna touch you, too..."

"You'll get your chance," Squall murmured into his ear, kissing the skin just below it, and down to Seifer's throat. "Just-" Down to Seifer's chest, "-shut the hell up-" Biting and tugging at a nipple, drawing a muffled groan from the blond, "-and let me work." With those words, he sank to his knees, his lips and tongue trailing down Seifer's abs and over his thighs. Nuzzling his face against the other boy's straining erection, he hummed in approval.

Eyes sliding shut, he wrapped his lips and fingers around it and began working almost methodically - expertly, but with an odd sort of precision that always creeped Seifer out a bit. With the way his tongue slid just so over the flesh, his teeth nipped tantalizingly at the thick veins, and his lips glided back and forth smoothly, it was almost as though Squall's ability to give head had been calibrated to utmost perfection in a laboratory or something.

Still, Seifer certainly couldn't argue with the results - knees weakening, one hand in the brunet's hair and the other gripping at the tree trunk, undignified moans and whimpers slipping from his throat to mingle with Squall's, and-

Squall's eyes snapped open at the sound of a moan that was decidedly neither his nor Seifer's, coming from across the clearing.

"CLITORIS," Fujin declared throatily, another soft exclamation of pleasure following this announcement.

Growling in exasperation and willing his erection not to flag, Squall popped Seifer out of his mouth and whipped his head around towards the far side of the clearing, quickly breaking the strand of saliva connecting his lips to the head of Seifer's cock. "Fujin, _shut up!_ " he demanded, face flaming. Glaring back up at Seifer in a way that just made the blond harder, Squall pointed with his free hand and snapped, "Why the hell does she _do_ that?!"

"SEXUAL THRILL," came the response from the raspberry bushes.

Squall's face twisted into a frown at this answer. " _What?!_ "

" _SEXUAL THRILL,_ " Fujin repeated insistently. Getting impatient, and most likely motioning for them to get on with it already, she added: " _SEX."_

"Yeah, yeah, Fuj," Seifer agreed, rolling his eyes in amusement. "We're sexing, don't worry."

Climbing to his feet, Squall hastily stripped off his own clothes - and grabbed Seifer's chin when the blond's eyes started roving appreciatively over his lean, toned body, forcing their eyes to meet. "You know, I was thinking I was going to let you fuck me," he stated firmly, his eyes narrowing, "but you and your posse are really pissing me off tonight-"

"Technically, a posse consists of at least three people and it's not fair to leave Raijin out," Seifer started, only for Squall to keep talking over him:

"-And I think it's payback time." He released Seifer's chin and made a little twirling motion with his finger. "Turn around. I'm going to fuck you into that tree."

"DESTROY," Fujin agreed from her vantage point, making Squall whirl around with a frustrated shout.

"SHUT UP!"

"Fuj," Seifer warned, turning around and pressing himself against the tree trunk with his ass sticking out invitingly, "don't kill his boner."

"AFFIRMATIVE."

"Why the _hell_ was she placed under my command?" Squall muttered under his breath, licking his lips appreciatively at the sight of Seifer waiting for him. Running his hands over the firm cheeks, he slapped one roughly, before kneeling down to retrieve the bottle of lube from Seifer's discarded sweatpants. Popping the cap open, he nudged at the back of Seifer's calf. His voice was husky when he spoke up: "Alright, Seifer. I'm giving you this one. Fingers first, or all in?" He held the bottle perfectly still over his hand, preparing to dispense the lube upon request.

Looking over his shoulder with his eyebrow raised, Seifer grinned. He liked foreplay quite a bit - drawing it out, making it last and last until his partner was nearly insane with lust - but he didn't think Squall had the patience for that tonight. Especially if Fujin wouldn't shut up. "That depends, Squally-boy," he taunted. "How pissed off are you right now?"

Squall looked up and sucked his teeth thoughtfully, before narrowing his eyes again. "...Pretty pissed," he responded darkly, squirting a generous dollop of lube onto his hand and slicking up his cock. He slicked Seifer up almost as a courtesy, his fingers only slipping over the tight entrance once, before tossing the bottle aside and planting his feet in preparation. "And you're touching yourself this time, since you feel like being such a dick."

"Ooh, you really _are_ pissed," Seifer snickered gleefully, before letting out a strained shout as Squall roughly shoved his cock inside, burying himself balls-deep in one hard thrust. " _Hyne,_ Hyne, Hyne, fuck me, _fuck_ me,  _Hyne,_ Hyne, Hyne," Seifer muttered rapidly, the name eventually melting into hoarse groans and whimpers as Squall started pounding brutally into his ass.

Despite how hard Squall's narrow hips were slamming against him, his cock moved slickly enough, the head periodically striking against a spot deep inside of Seifer that made his eyes roll back and his voice ragged. With one arm wrapped around the thin trunk of the tree to support himself while Squall fucked him senseless, he slipped his other hand between his legs to touch himself, fingers pumping without any sort of rhythm from how hard his body was rocking.

Squall's fingers dug into his shoulders, hard enough for the nails to draw blood in little crescent marks, and he tangled the fingers of his free hand into Seifer's hair and pulled roughly, wrenching the blond's head back with a growl. "S-Seifer," he breathed harshly, his voice almost lost under the other boy's moans and cries, "say my name."

Seifer simply arched his back and panted as Squall continued to hammer his prostate, before another tug drew Squall's name from his lips. "Fuck, _Squall!"_   Well, there went _that_ attempt at being a defiant brat.

"Are you... are you going to give me any more... trouble from now on?" Squall whispered fiercely, pressing his sweaty chest against Seifer's back and speeding up his thrusting as much as he was able to, their balls slapping together. " _Are_ you?!" he repeated, drawing out the answer with a particularly hard thrust.

" _HYNE!_ N-no," Seifer gasped out, feeling his release getting dangerously close.

Squall wrapped his arms around the front of Seifer's body, one arm looping up to grab his shoulder, the other hand digging marks into the blond's thighs. "No _what,_ Seifer?"

Damn, but Seifer loved it when Squall got this aggressive and demanding. "No s-sir," he relented, biting his lip hard as Squall's fingers stroked right where his balls met his thigh.

"You... fucking _liar,_ " Squall breathed into his ear, nipping at the lobe and whining low in his throat. He felt it starting to build up at a rapid pace between his legs, throbbing painfully and amplifying every sensation his body was experiencing now, Seifer so tight and hot around him, and the way their bare flesh felt pressed together and covered in sweat. It wouldn't be much longer now. "Oh, Hyne... Seifer..."

Swallowing hard, Seifer shuddered at the feeling of Squall's fingers joining his own in jerking him off. "Thought you... weren't touching me, Squally-boy," he teased between breathless moans, speeding up the pace of his stroking.

Squall growled and buried his face against Seifer's shoulder, biting at it and licking up the salty drops of sweat dribbling down. "I don't give a _fuck_ what I said earlier. I want to feel you come on me. _Now,_ " he commanded insistently, feeling himself about to do the same. "Come, _damn it!_ "

Before he could fire off another smart-ass remark, Seifer felt the head of Squall's cock strike his sweet spot once more, and any words he would've said were choked off with small gasps and whimpers, his whole body shuddering and muscles tightening as he spilled all over his and Squall's hands, and the tree, and his discarded clothes.

That alone - never mind the sensation of Seifer tightening almost unbearably around his cock - pushed Squall over the edge as well, and his muffled a loud groan into Seifer's skin as he too emptied himself, his hips thrusting almost instinctively as if to make sure all of his seed spurted as deep into Seifer's body as it could.

Unnoticed by either of them in the throes of their orgasms, a shuddering breath and a statement of "CLIMAX" sounded from the other side of the clearing.

"...Shit," Seifer gasped after it was all over, collapsing against the tree with his face flushed and his breathing labored. His legs felt like jelly. " _Shit,_ Squall. I... I won't be sitting down for a while..."

"Good," Squall commented with a shaky exhale, not pulling out of Seifer yet, but simply slumping down on top of him and wrapping his arms around the blond from behind as he tried to catch his own breath, their skin still hot from their exertion. He pressed a soft kiss to the junction between Seifer's neck and shoulder, nipping lightly at it and making the other boy shudder. "That's what you get for talking back to me. Asshole."

Grinning weakly, Seifer chuckled and shook his head. Feeling Squall finally pull out of him, he bent down - wincing slightly - and retrieved his sweatpants, wiping his hands off on the inside of them as Squall did the same with his tank top. "Oh, yeah? Maybe I should do that more often, then, huh?"

Squall scoffed, slipping his clothes back on and running his fingers through his hair. "Your funeral, Almasy."

"Hell of a way to go, though," Seifer mused, lacing up his boots and stretching his back with a satisfying series of cracks. Looking over at the bushes, he smirked. "You enjoy the show, Fuj?"

"AFFIRMATIVE," she declared as she sprang up from the bushes in a salute, making Squall blush profusely once again at the sudden reminder that, yes, they'd been observed the entire time by someone who could possibly unsettle even Sorceress Adel. "SATISFACTION."

Nodding in agreement, Seifer slung an arm around Squall's shoulders and squeezed, heedless of how fiercely the brunet was glaring at Fujin. "You put on a good show, Squally-boy. You should be proud."

"I think not," Squall grumbled brusquely, finally tearing his gaze away from Fujin's disturbingly impassive gaze as they started out of the clearing, on the forest path back to Timber. "I guess we'll have to spar for real some other time."

"Yeah, and then _I'll_ be the one on top," Seifer remarked lewdly, slapping Squall's ass while they walked. Fujin eyed the display appreciatively.

"HORNY," she piped up.

A shiver ran down Squall's spine once again, and he buried his face in his hand with an exasperated groan. "Damn it, Seifer, now you've got _her_ going again..."

"With an ass like yours, who _wouldn't_ be fired up?" Seifer shot back.

Their arguing faded into the distance, with a lone figure slouched near the tree where Squall had fucked Seifer nearly in half only moments before.

"HER-VOICE-IS-SO-DAMN-BEAUTIFUL! Fushurururu... I-THINK-I'M-GOING-TO-CRY!" the shadowy figure breathed, long-fingered hand rubbing insistently between their legs. "Bujururururururu..."

**Author's Note:**

> Because sometimes these things just won't stay unwritten like they should. I'm not even a big Squall/Seifer fan or anything. Or a big Final Fantasy VIII fan. But here we are, and you've all learned my deepest, darkest secret: I can't write fight scenes for shit.
> 
> As a side note, imagine what the offspring of NORG and Fujin would sound like. Throw Raijin in there to really spice up the speech patterns. Fushururururu... RAGE, ya know? Or, if you'd prefer, just imagine all of Fujin's dialogue in the voice of Joe Swanson.
> 
> But... whatever. And if you'd like to, then...
> 
> ...REVIEW.
> 
> (...ya know?)


End file.
